First Journeys Chapter 27
Epilogue SIUCRA The last transmissions of the Siucra fleet and Olnatar arrived at the Sicura home world and the First Protector listened to them with great concern. The entire fleet of over a thousand ships had been destroyed, even Olnatar had not returned. The Siucra did not have that many more ships and not enough beings to crew them them. The holy task to protect Koken was in jeopardy. He knew that the Kermac had been here only recently, He decided to disturb the sanctity of the holy place, just like the first Siucra did and they found the Holy place to the hidden chambers where they found the Holy Fire weapons. There were more devices and perhaps one could be used to call the Kermac or receive instructions how to defend Koken against this mighty enemy, The First Protector had entered the Hidden Chambers beneath a mountain range on Koken, planet. Unknown to him and far from these chambers about hundred nokta to the planets east were the Shafts of Knowledge that had been visited by Kermac wizard so very recently. The ancient songs described exactly how one had to navigate through shafts and passage ways to reach the chambers.The ancient songs described exactly how to open it and it worked just as described. Finally they stood in the same chamber. His long dead anchestors had, receiving their task to protect Koken and receive the weapons of the Holy Fire. The first chambers were not empty, there were still a few of the elongated containers that once were stacked here by the thousands. Each crate held a completley assembled Holy Fire cannons. The final chamber always had been empty except for a slightly raised platform I was about two hundred steps across and two sickle shaped arms bend inward their pointed tips almost touching each other. Both of them perhaps one hundred steps in steps height on each side of the platform. This was, according to the ancient songs the holiest and most sacred point on all of Koken. The Nuthrum Device, the gate to the Masters. According to the ancient songs if activated, beings of incredible fighting power would emerge without number and eradicate all life. He was not a Kermac and whatever came, was certainly not recognizing lowly Siucra, but perhaps they showed mercy and understanding to a fellow thrall society. Not that the First Protector had much choice. He feared the new enemy was already on approach ... It was only a matter of time now they would appear here and defile holy Koken. He placed his hands onto the sensor fields mounted into a monolith console before the device. His body heat activated the ancient machinery and a wafting bright light point appeared between pointed ends of the sickle shaped columns above the platform and it grew slowly in size. The primordial system hummed and vibrated with a deep sound and crackled and glowed with dimension crossing energies. The first Protector and those with him started to chant the old texts.”We the guardians and protectors of the most Holy place summon the spirits of the Universe, grant us revenge and the tools so we may continue to protect what is holy. It is the Masters of the sacred White we serve alone! Come then who are also serve the Masters and assist us in defeating great evil!” Something appeared, out of the shimmering portal. It was a bluish skinned being wielding a blaster weapon in one hand and a sword in the other, wearing a black cloak over a black chainmail outfit that looked both anachronistic and timeless. “I doubt you expected me!” “This is a nexus gate and connects many places with the planet at te center of the Universe, but the time for this has not yet come to pass. Neither the Kermac nor you understand and touching events that can not yet come to pass.” The sword sliced through the solid metal monolith with the controls for the trans dimensional gate as if it was air. The bright energy gate behind him collapsed. The Siucra had yet to react to his arrival then, then one of them did fire his blaster weapon but the beam did not penetrate the flexible armor the Plato wore. He returned fire and killed the shooter.”I have been Captain Saxa of the United Stars Fleet and it was one of your kind that caused me to lose my ship. Now I am serving another purpose and I am a Knight of the Order now. Despite my new purpose and knowledge I am and always will be a citizen of the Union. The Kermac you worship are not the Gods you make them to be, yet they again set events in motion that will have great impact on everyone. Events that will bring much war and bloodshed, but it won’t be the Siucra who will exist when these events com. Your species is doomed by your allegiance you thought out. It was Captain Jackson of the USS Alexandria who discovered Koken for the Union a few month later and It was him and his crew during an initial survey who discovered the hidden chambers. He and his landing party followed a union fleet code signal that had led them to this underground facility of a long gone civilization, and they found a Union Issue wrist communicator, next to six dead Siucra before a metallic platform. The communicator had a message recorded and Jackson activated it. “This message is for Admiral Mc Elligott and Fleet Command. I was once known as Captain Flowar Saxa of the USS Ivanhoe, Service number 234543-FS-443245-P. The ship is lost and destroyed, but I am alive even though I am no longer the same person and I am now serving another purpose. I am herby resigning my commission. Rest assured that I am and always will be a Union citizen and I will serve my new task with this assurance as foundation. I cannot tell you what has happened to me or what I have become. For it is forbidden. If the time is right I might be able to reveal myself in a distant future. “This planet is where the Kermac originated, but before that it was a UNI world. You are standing in one of the last remaining UNI installations built for the sole purpose to contain a gate to another Galaxy and to safeguard forbidden knowledge. The Kermac have called the Y’All and they will come again, but those who send the Y’All, will also come! If my sources are correct you still have 100 standard years time to prevent that or to prepare for what is coming. Somewhere in our Galaxy is a device to be found, something the Y’All seek and something that can defeat both the Y’All and their masters. You will recognize it when you find it as a small disc shaped space ship of great age. Inside rests knowledge and power unimaginable. It must be found before the Y’All find it. It is this device that makes the Y’All return as they seek it. Take this message to Fleet Command. There are two more messages for their eyes only recorded on this wrist com. Fare well, all of you!” The End "Eric Olafson, First Journeys (Vol 2 Eric Saga)" Category:Stories